Camp Rock - The After Party
by Luvlino9
Summary: Mitchi, Caitlin and the gang have all had to go home. What will be in store for Mitchi as she goes back to school! And what will happen with her and Shane? I am terrible at summaries! I promise I am not one of those authors that writes one chapter and never revisits it. I will try and post everyday until my story is completed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone this is my first fan fiction so I would be grateful for any reviews whether it is with ideas for the story, constructive criticism, and improvements/corrections or just to tell me if you like it all is welcome and appreciated. I am English not American so if I make any mistakes on that part such as using mum instead of mom just let me know in the comments and I will correct that as soon as I can. It will be from Mitchi's point of view for most of it but I will let you know if and when it is told from someone else's view. I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters or actors/actresses. Thanks. Enjoy!**

_THE MORNING THEY LEAVE CAMP ROCK_

"I'm going to miss you so much Shane," I sobbed into his chest.

"I will miss you too Mitch. Always, but we will see each other soon I will make sure of it!" Shane said holding on to me tight.

Our tight embrace was interrupted by my mom calling my name saying that we really needed to go. I looked up into his eyes – which only made me sob harder.

"Hey it's not goodbye just see you later," Shane said which made me feel a little better and made me giggle.

"Okay I will see you later." I said just as he pulled my head up and met his lips with mine.

"Okay guys we know you might not see each other for a while but we will miss Mitchi too so is it possible you could break apart long enough to say 'see you later' too after all even though we haven't know each other long but Mitchi's like our sister who is also our best friend." Nate said standing in between us.

"I was getting to you guys." I said pulling away from Shane and giving Nate a hug. I moved away from Nate and looked around for Jason. No sooner had my eyes laid sight on him did Jason launch himself on top of me and made me step back almost losing my balance completely. "Okay Jase as nice as this is I can't breathe." I said as Nate and Shane only laughed. "Cheers for the back-up guys," I giggled speaking too Nate and Shane.

"Hey you know how much Jason likes his hugs. Until he chooses to let go there really is nothing anyone else can do to stop him." Nate said still laughing.

I heard my mom call my name saying that we really need to go and too finish saying goodbye to the boys, and too come and say my goodbyes to Tess, Ella and Peggy. (Caitlin was coming with us as our mom's had talked and since Caitlin spends all year at boarding school as her parents are on cruise ships all year that Caitlin could come stay with us and go to my school. They agreed after much begging from Caitlin and me.)

I walked up the hill from the lake with the boys and went to say goodbye to Tess, Peggy and Ella before me and Caitlin got into my mom's van.

After many tears and hugs from me and the girls and one last hug to the boys – which may or may not have included a kiss for Shane – me and Caitlin were in my mom's van and on our way back home away from Camp.

Caitlin started shaking me awake too tell me that we were home and that my mom said I needed to get up and unpack my things and help Caitlin unpack hers – she had more than me as her stuff from boarding school had been sent over. I grudgingly got up and walked into the house. As soon as we got in and shut the door the doorbell rang and I knew instantly who it would be. Sierra. Sure enough I opened the door and was engulfed in a giant hug from – I can't believe it _one _of my best friends (she had always been my only friend but now I had Caitlin, Tess, Peggy, Ella and of course the boys) – Sierra.

"Hey Si," I said hugging her back. I suddenly remembered we weren't alone and said "Si this is Caitlin, Caitlin this is Sierra but I call her Si."

They both said hi and gave each other a quick hug. I could tell they were going to get along fine.

"So Mitch how was your holiday and how come your dad didn't go with you?" then I remembered as far as Sierra knew I couldn't go to Camp Rock and so when she got home from science camp she must have thought I had gone on holiday. She must be really confused about Caitlin.

"Oh yeah sorry Si I went to Camp Rock. My mom managed to get a job as the caterer there so managed to get the owner there to give me a discount. So I got to go. Sorry I should have called but I knew you were at science camp for most of the summer and then I kind of got absorbed in the music." I said suddenly feeling very guilty.

"Oh that makes sense I must admit I was a bit confused when I came home from science camp and you and your mom weren't here but your dad was. I was even more confused when you introduced me to Caitlin. So tell me one, how was it I want to know every single detail two, were there any cute boys and have you got a boyfriend." Sierra said very quickly.

"Whoa Si slow down I will tell you everything but before I do how about you help me and Caitlin unpack and then we will talk." I said hoping she would agree after all we had loads to unpack between us.

"Sure but why did you say Caitlin's stuff as well? Is she staying?" Sierra asked again talking very fast.

"Yes. Now let's go upstairs while Caitlin explains as even after this brief very fast conversation with you I am exhausted. Caitlin." I looked at her apologetically knowing that Sierra would ask loads of questions being the inquisitive, excited Sierra she currently is.

We all grabbed bags and after two trips each we had managed to get all our stuff upstairs. Caitlin explained the whole situation and Sierra seemed to cling to her every word and get even more excited when Caitlin explained that she was staying and going to our school with us. When Caitlin had finished explaining she looked just as exhausted as I was after my fast paced conversation with Sierra the minute before. Sierra gave her a big hug and said how cool it was and how excited she was to get to know Caitlin better and for us all to be best friends.

We unpacked and Caitlin whispered in my ear how she liked Sierra and how she is very cheerful, VERY Bubbly and INCREDIBLY excitable and fast paced. I couldn't help grinning at my two best friends when Caitlin whispered in my ear again suggesting that we asked my mom if we could all have a sleepover too catch up and for Sierra and her too get to know each other better. I thought it was a great idea. I nodded and quickly went down the hall too ask my mom she said it was absolutely fine as she had the same idea as me and said it would be good for Caitlin and Sierra too get to know each other better.

When we finished unpacking we went downstairs and sat on the couch. It was already 7:00pm so I asked my mom if we could order pizza. She said it was fine so we ordered three pizzas and got out the movies and started watching Divergent. The pizzas arrived just as Caitlin and Sierra started admiring Theo James and although I had my own celebrity boyfriend I couldn't help but agree with them. I kept it quiet though as I wasn't sure if it was okay to have a celebrity crush when you are dating a celebrity!

Once we ate we started watching Les Mis. Soon Caitlin and I were singing along too all the songs along with a fairly out of tune Sierra in toe. When that finished we started watching twilight which half-way through Sierra fell asleep closely followed by Caitlin. I smiled looking at my two best friends took the movie out and fell asleep myself.

**Hope you liked my first chapter. Remember too review! I will try and update tomorrow but I don't know. **

**Thanks**

**Luvlino9**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Luvlino9 here just wanted to say thanks for the interest in it got almost 40 views and I only posted it yesterday! I would really appreciate some reviews and advice as I am new to this! **

**I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters/actors!**

**Thanks, enjoy!**

I woke up when I heard a beep from besides me. I was a bit confused as to why my alarm had gone off before I remembered it was the first day of school. I threw my pillow at my alarm and laid back down hoping to get a few minutes more sleep before a very excited Caitlin jumped on me. I never thought a girl could be so excited to go back to school!

"Come on Mitch we need to get up and get ready!" Caitlin squeeled.

"Trust me Cait tomorrow you will not be this excited to go back to school!" I moaned hoping she would get the hint that school was torture. Apparently she didn't and she just started shaking me so I couldn't even rest let alone sleep. I resigned with a groan and rolled over and pushed my cd in. _We Rock _started blaring out of my laptop and both me and Caitlin got up and started dancing and singing along.

I decided that I would make more of an effort with my appearance this school year. I mean I made an effort during Camp Rock after all Shane was there, but during the school year I hadn't paid an awful lot of attention when it came to clothes. I pulled on a pinkie-purple dress and a light blue denim jacket that finished halfway between my elbow and wrist. I did my make-up simply (just mascara, eye shadow, thin black eyeliner and lipstick) then let my naturally wavy hair frame my face. I wore black lace up ankle boots with a heel to finish it off.

Caitlin wore blue skinny jeans, a white vest top with a blue gradient top on top. She did her make-up the same as mine and also let her hair loose. She wore white converse to finish off.

Once we were both happy with our outfits we went downstairs to be greeted by sierra sitting eating pancakes. We went over a both gave sierra a quick hug before sitting down to eat pancakes ourselves. We soon finished the pancakes and left to catch the bus.

We ran to catch the bus as we saw it waiting there. When the last person was showing their bus pass and the doors were about to shut we got there and climbed aboard. Sierra and I showed our bus passes and Caitlin bought a ticket since her bus pass hadn't arrived yet. We found seats and Caitlin and I sat next to each other while Sierra sat in front of us and twisted round so we could still talk. We talked about random stuff careful not to slip up and say anything about Caitlin and I's summer as we didn't want too suddenly be popular just because we knew Connect 3 and I was dating Shane.

When we got too school we joined the queue too get our timetables. We were all thrilled when we saw we were all in the same homeroom of BC which we knew were the initials of our homeroom teacher. Sierra and I got confused at this because we were in the main music classroom and we knew the music teacher and these were not her initials. We shrugged it off and started comparing the rest of our day. Caitlin and I had drama first while Sierra had advanced chemistry (she was one of 5 people in our year who took advanced chemistry). After drama Caitlin and I had double music together. Sierra didn't take drama, music, dance or music production that of which Caitlin and I both took. Sierra had double English after chemistry. After that we all had Spanish, then gym, then Caitlin and I had dance while Sierra had advanced physics followed by mathematics for all of us. Caitlin and I had chemistry after that while Sierra had advanced biology.

None of us had noticed that while we were comparing timetables we had walked into homeroom. We all looked up and Caitlin and I both said at the same time "BROWN?!"

**What do you think? Sorry for the short chapter tomorrows will be longer I just wasn't sure where to end it and so it would either have too be a bit short or way too long! I decided on a bit short but will make tomorrows extra long!**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks**

**Luvlino9 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I am so sorry I haven't updated on either of my stories for a while. It was due to a family bereavement. I will try to update every couple of days on one of them. If you haven't already check out my other story ****Camp Rock: Kate and Nate.**

"BROWN?!" Caitlin and I exclaimed when looking up from our timetables.

"Ello Poppets." Brown said with his boyish smile plastered on his face.

There was silence as Caitlin and I just stood there in a shocked trance.

"Hi I'm Sierra Mitchi and Caitlin's friend." Sierra broke the silence and broke us out of our trance.

"Mr Cessario, but call me Brown Mr Cessario sounds really uncool and I HATE being uncool." Brown said.

Sierra giggled and looked at us before turning to Brown.

"So how do you know Mitchi and Caitlin sir?" Sierra asked timidly.

"Please just Brown Sir sounds just as uncool as Mr Cessario, and I own Camp Rock where I am sure you know Mitchi and Caitlin spent their summer." Brown replied.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlin and I asked together confused, we were now completely out of our trance and stepped forward and gave Brown a hug.

"When I found out my two favourite students school needed a new music teacher I jumped at the chance and applied and well with my experience no one could really compete with me." Brown answered casually. At Caitlin and I's still confused faces he said "I do have a life outside of Camp Rock you know." He said laughing.

We smiled and nodded and gave him another hug before walking past him and sitting in three empty seats at the front. By know the rest of the students in our home room had arrived and taken their seats. Brown stood in front of the class and gave the same introduction he gave Sierra.

"Now I will take a quick register and then we all need to make our way down to the auditorium as Principal Roberts would like to talk to you all." Brown continued. The whole class started talking in quiet whispers while Brown took the register.

When he had finished we all walked down to the auditorium still talking in whispers wondering how boring Principal Roberts' welcome speech would be this year. We got to the auditorium and Caitlin, Sierra and I took seats a=right at the back with me in the aisle seat next to Caitlin with Sierra on Caitlin's other side.

"Welcome back students now we won't be having an ordinary assembly today but to tell us more about it I would like to welcome our new music teacher Brown Cessario." Principal Roberts' voice boomed out. Caitlin, Sierra and I suddenly sat up a little straighter and suddenly paying attention wondering why on earth Brown was taking the assembly. Especially as it was the first assembly and Principal Roberts loved torturing us. I suddenly felt dizzy and whispered to Caitlin to tell her that I was feeling unwell and just was going to get a drink and would be back in a minute. Caitlin of course wanted to come to make sure I was okay but I insisted that she stayed to listen to Brown and to fill me in on anything I missed.

I snuck out of the back of the hall without anyone noticing as all eyes were on Brown. That was the beauty of an aisle seat at the back. I stepped outside and quickly went to the water fountain as I was eager to get back and see what Brown had to say. I knew however that if I went to quickly I would more than likely fall over or pass out so I hurried slowly, if that is even a thing! I finished my drink and was feeling a lot better. I didn't realize that five minutes had passed while I was outside I quickly went to sneak back into the auditorium and my seat. I opened the door quietly and closed it again. I turned around to go to my seat when I suddenly heard my name being shouted. My head shot up as I recognised that voice. No it couldn't be. I just stared at the place that I could have sworn Jason, Nate and Shane were just two minutes ago when I suddenly felt something crash into me and knock me off balance. I suddenly looked up at realised that Jason had picked me up and was twirling me around giving me the biggest hug physically possible. He put me down and I grinned. No sooner had I been put down had I been picked up again by Shane. I put my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. As soon as I had looked up Shane bent his head down and kissed me gently, but passionate on the lips. We broke apart when Nate cleared his throat. Shane reluctantly put me down and I turned too be greeted by Nate in a hug just as strong as Jason's. When he let go I stepped back still in absolute shock. How could they be here. This must be why Principal Roberts didn't mind giving up her welcome back torture assembly. I was broken out of my trance when Brown coughed and said

"Boy's I know you have missed Mitchi for this past what whole week that you have been apart but you really ought to come up here and explain to everyone why you are here and how long you will be here for." Brown said with a hint of sarcasm when he said how long we had been apart for.

The boys groaned and moved onto the stage, while I moved to my seat next to Caitlin who looked just as thrilled, shocked and confused as I felt. Sierra on the other hand was completely star struck as her eyes followed the boys.

"Hi everyone as you all knows we are Jason, Shane and Nate Gray from Connect 3. We are here for the whole school year. As I am sure you are aware from hot tunes and various other news and music shows and websites that there is being an international music competition. One hundred countries from across the world are taking part in this competition. Each country that is taking part is sending five celebrity groups of celebrity musicians to five schools across the country. We put our name forward to be part of one of the groups and go to one of the schools. Schools across the country put their names forward and then five of the 312 schools that put their name forward in this country got pulled out. Then every group of celebrities got allocated a school. As I am sure you have noticed I have said groups. For America there were 20 celebrities that put their name forward including us. So please welcome to the stage Tess Tyler who is the fourth celebrity who will be attending your school this year." Tess walked out to the boys and waved at me. Nate then took over. "We decided on a way that we could bend the rules slightly so we brought along some of our friends to come with us. We managed to get them in as they were technically not celebrities yet but wanted to come with us not only to perform but to spend the year with a few old friends who already attend this school." Everyone in the room turned around and looked at me before Shane took over explaining. "Please welcome onto the stage Peggy, Ella, Lola, Barron and Sander." The four of them walked out grinning. Tess continued now. "The competition has four different categories which are school group. That is where anyone in the school can all group together as one to perform as a school. There is solo or duet. This is where singers can perform as a solo or duet. There is a group section. This is where groups of 3-12 can perform as a group. Lastly there is an instrumental section which is where anyone who plays and instrument but doesn't sing would perform. All of the categories will earn points which will go towards the schools points. There will be different levels of competition. There will be regional, national, international are all heats. Regional will be within one state and the top five schools will go on to the next level. Then there will be national which to start with will have each states top five go on to face the top five from four other states. Again only the top five schools will go on then they will do that again against twenty of the fifty top schools we will have by then again the top five schools will go on. Then we will be left with ten schools so the ten go against each other to find the five best schools. That is the end of the National stage. We will then have the USA's top five musical schools. Then each country will be competing against four other countries top five schools. Ten of the schools out of the twenty five will go on. We will be left with a total of forty schools at that point. All the way through this the schools group as well as the groups who will be entering in the other categories will have been getting scored and been given points depending on the score out of ten. These points will be going towards the schools total. The schools group will be scored out of one hundred instead of ten." Tess stopped and Nate took over. "We will then have two semi-finals each with twenty schools competing. Ten schools from each semi-final will go on to the final. There will then be a wild card in which the judges can bring back any school from the whole competition. The final will then have twenty one schools in it. All the points that have got them this far will then be wiped so all twenty one schools including the wild card school will be on zero points. The process then starts again with all the acts from all the different categories will perform getting scored and earning points for the school total in the same way. At the end of it the judges will choose an individual act to win for all the different categories regardless on scores. For an act winning there category it earns the schools total one hundred points. So could make a big difference. The school with the largest total at the end will be crowned the winners and will have won the whole competition. The winning school will win $1 million for their school and a chance to record an album of fifty different songs that they have performed throughout the contest. These songs can be from acts from any of the ones that have competed in the contest for the school not just the main schools group. The act winners from each of the categories will also get $1 thousand and the chance to record an album. All of the stages throughout the competition will be broadcast on TV so record label executives will be watching and if you are good enough could want to sign you." Nate finished. Jason then spoke "The rules are that each act has to perform a different song or piece in every show so you wouldn't be able to perform the same song all the way through the contest. You also wouldn't be able to perform the same song twice or a song that another act has performed previously. Another rule is that any backing tracks have to be played and recorded yourself you couldn't for example use a Miley Cyrus song and use her backing you would have to make the backing yourself. This leads me to my next point if you use a song you have to have the permission of the artist to use it so even if you recorded you own version of a Miley Cyrus song you would still need permission off her or you couldn't perform the song. This means that it is easiest to use original songs as artists often aren't willing to let you use their song and if they would be most schools wouldn't be able to get hold of the artist. If you did want to use a song you would have to contact the artist and get the permission yourself we wouldn't be allowed to help you gain permission or give you contact details etc. We will be attending the school as normal pupils and are just here to help with the contest. There will be a meeting tonight after school to start sorting out the competition. In this meeting we will sort out who wants to do what, future meeting dates and start thinking about the main schools group performance. There will be roles available in everything including singers, dancers, musicians and people to help to produce and record a backing track. I think that's all from us. Uncle Brown over to you." Jason finished.

"Right the meeting tonight will be in my classroom for those of you that don't know is the main music classroom also known as M1. If you didn't get any of the information don't worry about it as we will talk you through each stage as we go so don't worry there. As Jason said there are roles for people even if you don't want to be on stage as there is behind the scenes work from make up, set design, costume design, making sure everyone is in the right places, choreographers and producers so if any of them sound appealing come along tonight. Now you need to go to your first period classes. Could Mitchi and Caitlin come up here please when everyone is dismissed thank you. Principal Roberts." Brown completed.

"Okay can everyone leave in an orderly manner and go to first period you have five minutes to get your books from your lockers and get to first period please. Teachers please can you help organise students leaving please. Thank you. Lets give a round of applause for Jason, Shane, Nate, Tess, Peggy, Ella, Barron, Sander and Mr Cessario please." Brown wrinkled his nose in disgust at being called Mr Cessario for fear of being Uncool but quickly replaced it with a big grin. Everyone applauded loudly until Principal Roberts told everyone to go off to class.

Caitlin and I hurried to the stage dragging Sierra with us as we wanted to introduce her to everyone. We hugged everyone while Sierra stood timidly behind us still staring at the boys and Tess. I decided enough was enough and cleared my throat loudly. I had to as everyone was discussing the week we had been apart so loudly and excitedly that anyone would think we had been apart for months.

"Everyone this is Caitlin and I's friend Sierra. As you can see she is being quite shy and VERY star struck." Caitlin and I smirked when everyone ran up to her to give her a hug as we just stepped back.

"I hate to break this up but we all have classes to get too and even though it's the first day back I think teachers would still give you detention." Brown interrupted.

We all started comparing time tables and were thrilled when everyone was taking the same lessons as us apart from Jason who instead of music was taking woodwork. We all looked at him when we heard this shocked that he wasn't taking music when he shrugged and told us that he was hoping he would get to make some birdhouses. We all laughed at this and continued comparing timetables. We all had identical timetables apart from Jason and Sierra. Although Jason had the same as us other than music.

We all agreed to meet outside the music classroom for break after double music and Sierra would go and collect Jason from double woodwork as the workshop was on her way to music from double English. With that settled we all headed off to first period drama apart from Sierra who went to advanced chemistry.

**Pheew that chapter was 2716 words!**

**Hope this made up a bit for the wait. It took me hours! It was a bit of a filler chapter as this chapter was necessary for the story too make sense but I hope it was ok anyway. **

**Please review with ideas and suggestions for the story as I have a tendency to get authors block and your ideas help prevent that. Thank You for reading!**

**Luvlino9 :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

When we got to drama we were a little late and so when we walked in all eyes turned to us. Several girls screamed and the teacher was desperately trying to get them to calm down and pay attention. I must make a mental note to never walk in late with the boys again. Suddenly the whole class swamped around us trying to get to the boys. I was surprised to see all the boys get up when I remembered that Tess was with us too and let's face it what boy would not want to get to Tess Tyler. Instantly Barron and Sander pushed us all into a semi-circle with the boys and Tess in the middle as they were the most in danger with Caitlin, Peggy, Ella, Lola and I around them and then back us into a wall. They then went in front of us to protect us. Caitlin, Peggy, Ella, Lola and I all moved to stand in a line next to Barron and Sander to act like a barrier. Then we all shouted at once to be quiet and back off. They all took a step back at this and I spoke

"Tess and the boys said only five minutes ago that while they were her to treat them like any other student so just back off you wouldn't mob any of the rest of us like that. Remember if they wanted to they could back out of this and go to a different school." I said angrily.

They all seemed to back off when I said this as they were clearly worried that they really would go to another school. I didn't know if that would happen but I thought it was quite likely that if they wanted to they could. After all they can't be forced to stay if whenever they go anywhere is mobbed by fans.

"Okay everyone take your seats and we will begin by introducing ourselves." Mrs Osborn said.

Jason, Shane, Nate, Tess, Caitlin, Lola, Peggy, Ella, Barren, Sander and I went to go fill in the empty seats. Everyone had sat in the back two rows leaving the front two empty. The tables were all big enough for two to sit at. We all sat down and the rows went like this. Starting from the window at the front it was Caitlin, Nate, Shane, Me, Jason, Tess. In the second row again starting at the window it was Barron, Sander, Peggy, Ella, Lola.

"So I want you all to say your name, age, if you have any experience in acting if so what and any other information you may want to add." Mrs Osborn explained. "Let's start from the front." She pointed at Caitlin. Caitlin stood up

"Hi my name is Caitlin Gellar. I am 16. I was in a commercial advertising the cruise company that my parents work for when I was 12 but other than that have no experience in acting. I live with one of my best friends Mitchi." Caitlin said pointing at me. "I am dating Nate Gray and my best friends are Mitchi Torres, Shane and Jason Gray, Tess Tyler, Barron MaCauley, Sander Pattenden, Peggy Dupree, Ella Michaels, Lola Watson and Sierra Roe." Caitlin finished pointing to us all in turn.

"Hi my name is Nate Gray. I am 15. I have had small roles in many films and television such as in Hannah Montana and Night at the museum 2. I have also made quite a few music videos if they count. I have three brothers Jason, Shane and Frankie. I am dating Caitlin Gellar. My best friends are Mitchi Torres, Tess Tyler, Barron MaCauley, Sander Pattenden, Peggy Dupree, Ella Michaels and Lola Watson." Nate said.

"Hey my name is Shane Gray. I am 16. Like Nate I have had small roles in many films and TV shows and again many music videos. I have three brothers Jason, Nate and Frankie. I am dating Mitchi Torres. My best friends are Caitlin Gellar, Tess Tyler, Barron MaCauley, Sander Pattenden, Peggy Dupree, Ella Michaels and Lola Watson." Shane said.

This continued as everyone in the class stood up and said a little about them. Most people including me had no acting experience the only people who had any were Caitlin, Nate, Shane, Jason and Tess. This took up most of the lesson and after that Mrs Osborn went through what we would we doing this year.

"This year we will be doing a variety of projects including some linked with other departments of the school. For example we will be linking with the music department and creating a music video. We will link with other classes such as English Literature where you will be acting out scenes from books. As well as the linked work we will be studying all areas of drama such as make-up and lighting. We will also be studying various well known plays and performing them." Mrs Osborn explained before letting us go to our next class. We all decided to take Jason to Woodwork as he didn't know the way and we didn't want him to get lost. Plus we knew that Brown wouldn't mind us being a bit late because we showed Jason the way.

When we arrived in music we decided to sit in the same way we did before only Lola would sit next to Tess instead of Jason.

"Ello as you all know my name is Mr Cessario but call me Brown as I hate being uncool and Mr Cessario just sounds super uncool!" Brown said earning a chuckle from the class. "Now I am sure some teachers will make you stand up and talk about yourself but I am going to do things slightly different. What you will do is stand up one by one and say your name and any instruments you play and if you sing. Then I want each of you to come up and demonstrate playing an instrument you play or you will sing or in at least one of your cases," Brown said looking at Caitlin, "produce/mix so if you prefer to mix or produce then ask one of your friends to hold off demonstrating till next lesson so you can mix a backing track or knowing Caitlin you may have something mixed on your laptop which you carry around all the time for a classmate to perform with right now." Brown completed smirking as Caitlin pulled out her laptop. "Lets start by the window at the front so Caitlin." Caitlin stood up and went to the front carrying her laptop.

"Hi my name is Caitlin Gellar I sing and play piano a little but my main love is dancing and producing/mixing. As Brown said I always have my laptop on me and I always have loads of mixed backings and songs. I have a pretty good idea of something that I would like to play but I would need Shane and Mitchi to sing there bits." Caitlin said looking at where Shane and I sat. I knew this was coming so stood up. Next to me Shane did the same. I had a pretty good idea about what she wanted us to sing but asked anyway.

"This is me/gotta find you?" I asked Caitlin. She nodded so I grabbed one of the two mic's Brown was holding out for Shane and I. My guess would be he knew this would be happening and what we would be singing. I took the mic and walked over to the stand. I don't usually use it but my hands were shaking so much I needed the stand to hold it steady. I began:

(_Mitchi, _**Shane**)

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I had this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm going to let it show_

_It's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is the real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is the real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

**I need to find you**

**I gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you**

**I gotta find you**

_This is the real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_This is me_

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

_Now I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

We stopped in the same way we did when we performed it at final jam with are hands together. Sometime in the song I had picked the mic up and was now holding it. We finished with applause from the girls while the boys just looked bored. My guess would be the girls were only clapping because of Shane but in that moment I couldn't care less if they had started boo-ing me I had just conquered my fear of singing in front of my school. Although chances are that if I had to sing solo at any point my fears would come back. I was still super excited though.

Shane, Caitlin and I went back to our seats as Nate stood up. It continued going round and as I suspected no-body clapped when Brown made me sing a solo when I said my name but I didn't care I was still on cloud 9 from singing with Shane again.

After everyone had performed Brown started to talk.

"Well done everyone some of you did better than others but that's to be expected but you all did a wonderful job. Now this year as you already know from this morning's assembly is an international talent show that this school is entering. Most of our lessons this year will be dedicated to practising for the talent show. Now I know that some of you may not want to enter the talent show and I also know that some of you will have people you want to team up with in other classes. For those of you with teammates in other classes why not work on something to enter as a solo act as correct me if I am wrong guys but as long as you are in different categories you can enter again so you could if you wanted to enter in all four of the categories you could. If you are not entering I want you to use the time to practise singing or playing an instrument. If you have two people who don't want to enter and one of you plays instruments that the other does not play why not teach them. If you have any questions on what to do in this time come and see me." Brown said kindly.

Everyone instantly shot up keen to get started. Everyone gathered us clearly wanting to pair up or go in a group with us. We kindly refused every offer and all instantly darted out of the classroom and into the biggest practise room. We started to talk about groupings and categories and quickly decided. We decided we would all perform in all of the categories and that Caitlin would mix all of our music for us as well as her own. For the solos or duet's we decided that I would go with Shane. Caitlin would go with Nate. Jason and Sierra would probably go together as we could already tell they liked each other and they had only seen each other for five minutes. We decided that Barron and Sander would go together. We then decided that Tess and Ella would go together and Peggy and Lola would do solo's. We might change it next round and if Sierra doesn't want to do it he would sing with Peggy or Lola as he couldn't do a solo. We decided that for the group we would all go together. And for instrumental we could all go together and some of us can dance instead/ as well as playing an instrument. When this was all done we decided to try and decide what to do for the group performance. I had come up with an idea for the schools main group if Brown agreed to it but none of us knew what to do for our group. When it came to the end of the lesson we just hoped that one of us would think of something or Sierra or Jason would have an idea.

**Wasn't sure where to end it so went with here. **

**What song should they do for there individual group performance. What songs should the others do. Review with ideas and I will listen to all the songs and take them all into consideration before picking the best one.**

**For any of you that read my other story Camp Rock: Kate and Nate I am in the process of writing a new chapter for it but am finding this next chapter slightly difficult to write. If you haven't read it yet please check it out! **

**Thanks, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Luvlino9**


End file.
